The present invention relates to an organic EL (electroluminescent) display device, and more particularly to the reflection structure of a top-emission-type active matrix organic EL display device.
The reflection structure of a conventional top-emission-type active matrix organic EL display device is disclosed in JP-A-2005-222759 (patent document 1).
The patent document 1 discloses that it is preferable to insert a layer made of a Mo-based material to improve adhesiveness between Al and a leveling film.